The Ocean's Love
by Crystal F. Flowright
Summary: Kuro is off to see a powerful wizard to help him be with the young human princess Crystal. Will he give up everything, just be with her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Hey guys, this story is based off of the Disney movie, The Little Mermaid. This about my two characters Crystal and Kuro, and the added ones from Tsubasa, and Kingdom Hearts, or KH2. Thanks for reading this important information.

Joci: Hey, author here also known as Crystal saying thank you for choosing this story of mine to read.

Crys: Hi, I'm Crystal, Crys for short. I hope you enjoy this first chapter of The Ocean's Love. Waves

Kuro: And I'm Kuro. To please our creator, we recommend reviews and encouragement to update. Thank you. Bows

The Oceans Love

The waves constantly rocked the ship, and the wind tossed and turned the sails as we headed home to our kingdom. "Woof Woof!" Howled Shadow as he jumped up on the railing beside me.

"Good boy." I smiled and petted his dark black coat. "Did I mention you did a superb job on that prince." I laughed and he barked. "Ah, the ocean is beautiful." I smiled.

"But also dangerous my lady." Said a crewmember sorting the fish they had just caught.

"The ocean can't be all bad." I smiled looking out at the setting sun.

"But it can, my sweet child." Smiling a man walking up to me.

"Daddy." I smiled and turned around to hug him.

"Crystal, I'm still upset that you didn't choose that prince, what's going to happen to our kingdom if there are no heirs to the thrown." He said running his fingers threw my short blond hair that was identical to his.

"But daddy, that prince, oh I can't describe it, but he didn't have that, special something." I said moving across the deck to the other side and looking out at the dark colors in the clouds. I sighed, "He doesn't need to be royal, or rich, as long as he's nice, sweet, and loving, I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled leaning against the railing.

"I know Crystal, your mother was like that when I met her." Laughed my dad.

"Then you should understand how I feel then." I said looking up at him.

"I do sweetie, let's forget about it and get ready for your 16th birthday party, alright." He smiled and rubbed a hand threw my hair again.

"Okay dad." I smiled. "Come on Shadow." I said and he ran over to me following me below deck and into my cabin.

The deep sea

"Kuro, are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked a sea turtle.

"Of course it is, come on, it's this way." He said and swam over a cavern and stopped at a rock hiding behind it.

"Hey, wait up Kuro!" Yelled an octopus following the turtle.

"Shh!" He said to both of them. "If you want the sharks knowing we're here, be my quest, but if you don't, be quiet." He said and kicked his fin and swam over to a pile of broken wood with the turtle and octopus following him.

"How much further is it?" Asked the turtle.

"What do you mean, there it is." He smiled looking at the sunken ship as the sun shined on it.

"You mean, we're going in there." Asked the octopus.

"Duh." Said Kuro and swam over to a broken window and looking inside as the others followed.

"Kuro, don't you think its dangerous, sharks are always near by." Said the octopus.

"Listen, there's no trouble, besides, it's more exciting." He smiled and swam in with his little bag.

"Wait, Kuro!" Said both the octopus and turtle. The octopus swam in and the turtle was about to when his shell got stuck. "Oh no, Kuro, Chris, help." He said.

Kuro laughed a bit and swam back, "Crush, you won't be able to fit." He smiled petting his head, "Oh, theirs a hole below the window, try making it bigger, Chris, help him." Said Kuro.

"Right." Said Chris and both him and Crush broke the wood making it accessible. "I'm in now." Said Crush.

"Good, now lets look around." Said Kuro and he swam over piles of shredded wood and searching rooms.

"Hey Kuro, what are we looking for?" Asked Chris lifting seaweed and looking around.

"Something new, that humans had." He said and spotted a glint of silver shine on the floor over by a window. "Ah, look at this." He said and lifted the object up in his hand.

"What is it?" Asked Crush.

"I don't know, maybe we could ask that seagull what she may know about it." He said and put it in his bag.

"Good idea." Said Chris.

"Humans are such fascinating creatures, I want to know all about them, do what they do, eat what they eat, all that stuff." He said picking up a leather strap that had a long steel type thing attached to it.

"And you merfolk aren't." Joked Chris, "Come on, humans aren't that special."

"Yea, and we should be getting out of here." Said Crush.

"Why?" Asked Kuro.

"Shark approaching!" He yelled as a great white shark bashed in threw the window trying to bite him. "Ah!" He swam toward Kuro and bashed right into his stomach.

Crys: Cliffy, yay! Claps

Joci: Sorry about that, but I really didn't know where to end. I asked my friend and he told me to stop at a really intense spot, so I choose here, sorry.

Kuro: Thank you for reading, please have more than 5 reviews for the next chapter. Bows


	2. Chapter 2

Joci: Joci here, and back with another chapter, yay! Well, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed me, which are my two best friend, so thank you. Bows

Crys: And to those who didn't review, we encourage you do so next time, or the next chapter won't be updated till further notice.

Joci: Even if my friends try to kill me to update, I wont. Laughs

Kuro: On further notice, Joci doesn't own the Tsubasa cast that is in this story, or the KH2 cast. She also doesn't own the Little Mermaid script. Thank you for reading this important information. Bows

Crys: Please enjoy this spectacular chapter of The Ocean's Love.

Chapter 2

"Ah, run!" Yelled Chris swimming away and Kuro followed pushing Crush out of the way of the shark as it bashed its head into the wall where they were.

Chris swam threw the hole and out the ship and stopping to look back, "Come on guys." He said and waited after hearing what sounded like wood snapping and breaking threw out the inside of the ship.

"Ahhh!" Yelled Crush swimming out the hole and over to Chris.

Kuro soon emerged just as the shark pushed his way threw the hole making a larger one. "What are you standing there for, move!" He yelled and they turned and swam from the shark as it chased them.

"Crush, look out." Said Chris.

"Huh?" Crush hit a pole and fell back falling threw the water toward the ocean floor.

"Humph." Kuro dived down after him and swam threw an opening and grabbed him.

"Kuro, look out!" Said Crush pointing to the shark as it made its way down.

"Ah!" He moved back as the shark was about to get them and it then got stuck in the hole.

"You did it." Smiled Chris and Crush swam up to him. Kuro grabbed his bag he dropped to get Crush and grabbed the leather strap holding the steel type thing.

"Lets go." He said and all of them swam up towards the service. Once they reached the top, they started to search the skies for the seagull.

"There she is." Said Chris spotting the bird sitting in the water.

They swam over to her and yelled. "Selphie!" The bird gawked and jumped from the water instantly and flying around.

"What in blazes-" She started then looked down at them. "Oh! Kuro, Chris, Crush!" She smiled and flew down landing on Crushes shell. "My three favorite boys of the sea, how can I help you today?" She asked.

"By telling us what these human trinkets are." Said Kuro lifting the shiny thing out of his bag.

"Oh, this is beautiful, the lady humans wear these on their hand, the men do too, but mostly the lady humans." She said. "Kuro, let me see your hand." She said and he held it up toward her. She slipped it on his fourth finger and when he moved it, it shined.

"Wow." Said Crush.

"That's called a ring, I've only seen this once, but when a man proposes to the lady human, he gives her a ring and places it on that finger." She smiled.

"Cool." Said Chris. "Show her the other item."

"Alright." He said and lifted it out of the water.

"My, what a find you have there." She smiled. "That's a belt made for a sword, which is this thing right here." She said pointing to it.

"A sword, that's a weapon the humans use, right?" He asked.

"Yup, and the humans have that belt around their waist, put it on." He said.

"Alright." He said and took it wrapping it around his waist and putting the strap threw the clamp and put it into place. "Like this." He asked.

"Yup." She smiled. "Now you look like one smashing prince, wait till the ladies see you." She smiled and the other laughed when Kuro's face suddenly dropped.

"Oh no, today I was supposed to meet those mergirls with dad. Man he's going to kill me." He said.

"We better get going then." Said Chris going under water.

"Yea, later Selphie." Said Crush diving under.

"See you boys later." She called out as Kuro dived under after the two and headed back to Atlantis.

Crys: Yay, chapter all done.

Joci: Yea, I figure I'd give you a little idea of Kuro, I didn't want to spoil it for you'll that are reading.

Crys: Next chapter, we'll be meeting one other main character, Kuro's daddy.

Joci: Yup, thank you all for reading this chapter.

Kuro: This chapter was put up in Joci's spare time, for our next chapter, please have more than 5 review or the next chapter wont be updated till then. Thank you for reading Bows


	3. Chapter 3

Joci: My, I haven't updated this in ages, wow, I'm so sorry. Tonight's my cousins birthday, she's 17, lucky her... Anyway, it's really late, and I'm supposed to be in bed, but I'm not, cause I'm updating for you guys.

Crys: Yup, so we expect big reviews!

Joci: Not necessarily big, just a lot.

Crys: Oh, right! A lot of reviews please! And thank you for those who left a review and added this story to either their favorites or alert list too.

Kuro: Further more, Joci doesn't own the Little Mermaid script, or characters from KH2, or Tsubasa. Please do not use her original characters as well, A.K.A. Crystal and I. Thank you for reading this. Bows.

Chapter 3

Atlantis

"Let's see if we can sneak to my room." Said Kuro taking off the ring and belt and putting it in his bag.

"You know were not gonna make it, and when he gets us, the stuff is gonna be taken too." Said Chris.

"That's why you're going to take it to my secret room, while I speak with my farther." He said giving the bag to him. "You and Crush go before I'm even more late." He said and swam off leaving the two behind as he swam threw the palace.

He stopped at the thrown room door and looked in to see his farther, Lord Kurogane of the northern Atlantic, speaking to a small red crab who happens to be Sebastion, King Tritons helper. He took a deep breath and was about to enter when someone tackled him into the room. They rolled along the floor and he sat up rubbing his head moaning a bit before looking to see who crashed into him.

"Ee!" She smiled and rubbed her head in his stomach.

"Ah, its just you sapphire." He smiled patting his pet dolphin's head.

"It isn't Sapphire you should be worrying about." Said a voice behind him and he froze momentarily before turning around.

"Hey dad." He said waving a bit.

"Kuro, what have I told you about running off." He asked.

"Its dangerous." Said Kuro crossing his arm across his chest.

"Exactly, that's why you should stay around the palace." Said the crab. "A prince like you needs to be more careful, or you could really get hurt." He said swimming around Kuro.

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself." He said and turned around and started to swim away.

"Kuro, we're not done speaking yet." Said Kurogane.

"Yes we are." He said and was about to leave when his farther grabbed hold of his tail and pulled him back.

"No we're not." He growled at him. "You forgot about your meeting with King Tritons daughters."

"Sorry dad, but I don't particularly like any of his daughters." He said and looked away after getting his tail out of his fathers grip.

"Why not, each and everyone of them are wonderful girls." He said.

"Well maybe I just don't want to fall in love." He said and stormed out of the palace room. He swam as fast as he could out of the palace and down toward a cavern where a rock was cracked open. He swam in and it closed behind him.

"How'd it go?" Asked Chris.

"Alright." He said and took the bag from him. He took out both items and put them by others similar to them.

"So your not in trouble?" Asked Crush.

"Nope." He smiled and the others high fined one another.

"Nice, so what are we going to do now?" Asked Chris.

"I don't know, maybe go threw my things." Smiled Kuro.

"That's boring." Said Chris. "Why not look for girls." He smiled.

"No! I don't want to fall in love." Said Kuro lifting a necklace of his from a chest.

"Why not Kuro?" Asked Crush.

"Falling in love, means responsibilities, and no fun time with you guys, just work, work, work." He said.

"Maybe you're afraid to love." Said Chris.

"I'm not afraid to love." He growled.

"Yes you are." He smiled.

"I'm not!" He yelled.

"Denial." Said Crush and Chris. Kuro growled and put the necklace away.

"You guys just don't understand. You two can live normal lives, I have to live up to my father's expectations and marry a princess. I don't want that. I want to be able to marry someone who is like me, an adventure. One who's also nice and caring, and loves me for who I am." He said.

"Wow, we never knew you had it that rough." Said Chris.

"Yea, we're sorry." Said Crush.

"It's okay guys, really." I said and suddenly my cavern went dark.

Crys: Oh, ho, ho, ho! A cliffy, again! Yay!

Joci: I was told I had to get of early and go to bed, so I ended here, sorry. They'll be a lot of good stuff in later chapters, like the next one, hehe.

Crys: We'd like 4-7 reviews please!

Kuro: Yes, indeed we would. Thank you again for reading this, and review. Joci did this in her not so free time, and you should be able to review in yours, thank you. Bows.

Crys: So until next time…

Joci: We'll say good bye! Waves.


	4. Chapter 4

Joci: Happy Thanksgiving every one!

Crys: Happy Turkey day!

Joci: I went to the cape today, and I saw the cutest baby ever, my lite cousin, she's so adorable, and her brother is so handsome, for a little boy at least, hehehe. But what can I say, I was so excited to see them too. I won't see them till Christmas now…. All well! There are always pictures.

Crys: Thank you for reading and reviewing our story so far, we hope you like this next chapter!

Kuro: Alright, onto business. Joci doesn't own the Little Mermaid Script, the cast of Tsubasa, KH2, only Crystal and Kuro, and please do not steal or use these characters, they are her own originals, thank you. Bows.

Chapter 4

"What's that?" Asked Crush.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Said Kuro swimming out of his cavern and up to the surface.

"Hey, wait for us." Said Chris and followed him with Crush.

He reached the surface and looked at what was blocking his moonlight, a grand ship sailed over it and sparks of light came from the ship and exploded in the sky. Chris and Crush soon joined him.

"Ah! It's humans!" Said Crush.

"Kuro, we should go." Said Chris.

"You guys stay there, I'm going to check it out." He said and swam over toward the ship.

"Kuro! Are you sane!" Yelled Chris and they waited for him to return.

The ship

Kuro swam beside the ship before spotting wooden steps and he started to climb them. Once to the top and stopped only lifting his head and looking around. "Wow." He said. There were humans dancing, playing weird instruments, and laughing. "This is amazing." He whispered.

A man beside a black creature with blond hair then walked out on deck and the creature picked his head and sniffed around and heading towards him. He moved to the side and sat on a plank. He then looked back in and the creature stood there and sniffed him before licking him.

"Shadow, get back here." Said the man with blond hair and the creature, Shadow, walked over to him. "You should know better than playing over there, you could fall into the water." He said.

"Oh farther, please don't scald him." Smiled a young blond hair girl who walked out of a room and over to the man.

The creature then howled and ran around the girl as she smiled petting him. "What a wonderful boy you are Shadow." She smiled.

"A naughty boy you should say." Frowned the man.

"But dad." She whined, "He was only playing." She smiled up at him.

"You call biting a prince's butt playing?" He asked bringing her into a hug.

"Yes." She smiled.

He laughed. "Of course you would, you only do that to make them run."

"It's funny." She smiled laughing a bit.

"To you, I'm the one who has to apologize." He said.

"Dad…" She smiled and rubbed her head in his chest.

"She's beautiful." Whispered Kuro.

"I'll say." Said Selphie landing across from him.

"Selphie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"To check what the ruckus was about." She smiled and looked at the human with him. "So, that girl there, you like?" She asked.

"She's amazing. Those eyes, like the sea, and her voice, oh it's beautiful." He said.

"One problem sweetie, you aren't human." She said pointing to his fin.

"I know, I wish I could actually meet her though." He sighed.

The music suddenly quieted down and the man with blond hair walked into the center. "As you all know, my daughter Crystal has denied the approval of yet another prince." He said and some crewmembers laughed and clapped with Crystal. "But, today is also her 16th birthday," He said and the crew clapped as Shadow barked. "So, as a gift from me, I give you this, Crystal." He said and pulled out a little velvet box.

The girl Crystal walked up to her farther and he placed it in her hands. She opened it and gasped. "Dad, I can't accept this." She said.

"Of course, it was your mothers, so whom else am I going to give it to." He said and took it out of the box. It was a necklace, a silver chain necklace with a silver crown on it. He put it around her neck and fastened it on. "There, it is now in its rightful place." He smiled kneeling down a bit.

A slight tear fell from her eyes followed by more as she jumped into his arms and cried. Kuro frown and watched as she cried, for she wasn't crying of happiness, but of sadness.

"The poor girl, I kind of feel sorry for her." Said a crewmember leaning against the rail.

"Yea, poor kid lost her mother last year today out at sea, all that was found was that necklace." Said another as the other man nodded.

"That's so sad." Said Kuro.

"That's life on the sea Kuro, there's nothing you can change about it." Said Selphie.

The crewmembers leaning against the rail left and went to get something to eat as the girl walked over to the rail with the creature. Kuro leaned against the wood of the boat hiding though the creature knew he was there. "Shadow, why dose farther want me to marry?" She asked the creature.

"Woof!" He barked.

"You silly wolf." She smiled and continued to gaze out at the sea playing with the necklace with one hand.

Shadow was about to lick Kuro again when he pulled his head back and looked at the sky. "Woof. Woof, woof, woof." He said and barked at the sky.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Asked Crystal and suddenly a loud sound rang threw the air and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"Hurricane approaching, hurricane approaching!" Yelled a crewmember from the crow's nest as it started to rain.

Crys: Cliffy, hehehehehe. Giggles.

Joci: I don't know why, but I've been enjoying cliffhangers lately. Smiles. Well I hope that was all a bit longer for you'll out there reading, I was going to shorten it, but its longer for you readers. I hope you enjoyed.

Kuro: In addition to that, please have 4-7 reviews for the next chapter. Thank you for reading this latest addition of The Ocean's Love. Bows.

Crys: So, once again…

Joci: Happy Turkey day! Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Joci: Hi guys!

Crys: Joci's happy! And so am I!

Kuro: Joci's had two major hockey games, and won both of them. The first gam on Friday was won 6-1, and the Saturday game was one 8-1.

Crys: Yup, and today's game was the facility game, so it didn't count.

Joci: I still wish we won though.

Kuro: You'll get those teachers next year.

Joci: Yea, I can't wait. And for these wonderful victories, having us at 2-1-0, even though the one loss doesn't count, I've decided to update. Enjoy.

Crys: Oh, and a BIG thanks to those of you who reviewed, we love you! But not in that type of way of course, hehe.

Kuro: Now for the reminder. Joci does not own the script of The Little Mermaid, nor the characters from Kingdom hearts or Tsubasa Chronicles. We advise that you also do not steal the characters Crystal, and Kuro, for they are Joci's own characters. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 5

The crewmembers then started to run around the ship and fix the sails and ready the ship as the wind picked up. "Ah!" Yelled Selphire being blown away by the wind.

"Ah!" Yelled Crystal as the boat rocked and she fell to the deck beside Shadow.

"Crystal!" Yelled her father as he hurried to her side unknowing of Kuro's presence. He helped her up and brought her up to the captain that held the ship in place. Shadow stayed by Kuro digging his nails into the wood to hold him.

The storm continued to grow stronger and Kuro was lifted off the ship rail and he grabbed onto rope to hold him to the ship, but he lost his grip and fell back into the water.

He swam back to the surface and watched the ship being carried by the waves when a bolt of lightning suddenly hit a sail and it started to go up in flames. The boat then hit rocks and crewmembers started to fall out of the ship. They were gathering in a lifeboat and calling out to others making their way to it when they only called out two names. "Crystal! Shadow!"

"Oh no." He said and looked at the ship a blaze. He then swam towards it and spotted the wolf being thrown out and into the water and Crystal stood on the rail holding onto a line of rope.

He was about to call out to her when the ship exploded in an area of the ship and she disappeared in the smoke. He dived under and swam around the wood that fell in when he spotted her slowly sinking. "I got you." He said and took her in his arms and brought her to the surface and pulled her toward shore.

The hurricane soon settled and he pulled her across the sand and onto land. "Man, fathers going to kill me when he hears about this." Kuro grumbled.

"That is if he finds out." Said Crush who rode a wave in toward shore with Chris behind him.

"What were you thinking! Going out there, and looking at humans!" Yelled Chris. "Not only did you watch them, but you saved one of those humans!" He said.

"So what, this one isn't like the others, I just know it." He said and lightly moved her hair out of her face where her soft lips were parted slightly. He gently placed his head against her chest and heard thumps. "She's still alive, that's good." He smiled.

"Kuro, we should get going before we get into anymore trouble." Said Crush.

"Your right, lets go." Said Chris.

"Not yet, I want to make sure she's alright." He said gently rubbing the back of his hand across her cheek while he let his blue fin move up and down in the sand.

"Suit yourself." Said Chris and he went under the water, followed by Crush.

Kuro stayed on the beach till sunrise when the girl started to show signs of waking. She moaned and called out to someone, "Daddy, daddy…"

"He's not here, but your safe." Smiled Kuro.

"Where's here, where's daddy, and Shadow." She cried softly.

"There safe in a life boat, and you, you're on the beach now." He said.

She turned her head and tried to open her eyes, but the sun was shining in them. "Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend." He said and lightly moved the hair out of her eyes again. "Try to go back to sleep, someone is bound to find you." He said.

"What about you, can't you get help?" She asked.

"Sadly, I can't." He said and slightly leaned down over her, "I'm not like you." He said and she was about to open her eyes and look at him when a howl rang threw the air.

"Shadow." She said and looked in the other direction as the wolf ran its way over unknowing her savior vanished in the sea.

"Crystal!" Yelled a man that came into view.

"Daddy!" She called out and sat up.

"Oh, Crystal!" He yelled and ran over to her with Shadow barking at the water looking back at her now and then. "Crystal, I was so worried about you." He said taking her in his arms.

"Oh daddy." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground.

"Come now, you have to rest." He said heading back the way he came.

"Wait. Where is he?" She asked looking around.

"Shadow is right here Crystal." He said.

"Not him dad, the boy who saved me." She said and looked out towards the water.

"I didn't see no boy, you must have thought a boy did save you when you washed up on shore." He said and lightly kissed her forehead. "Come now, you look ill." He said and her away from the shore with Shadow trailing beside them.

Little did they know, Kuro hid behind the rocks watching them go towards the large castle on the ocean shore. Kuro smiled and headed back into the sea to Atlantis.

Crys: That's it for chapter 5?

Joci: Yea, mom's making me go to bed. Sorry guys.

Crys: It's okay, we'll help you get ready for next weekend's update, right?

Joci: Right. Take it away Kuro.

Kuro: With pleasure. Okay, due to the fact Joci did this very late, and after the long weekend she had, which there was not a moment to rest, a required of 7-9 chapters and up are needed. You have a whole week, so I suggest you get them done.

Crys: So, thank you again for reading.

Joci: I hope to hear from you guys before I go back out on to the ice, till then, try and keep up with me. Laughs skating away on the ice.


	6. Chapter 6

Joci: Crys, Kuro, could you talk over, for…-Zzz-

Crys: Out cold again.

Kuro: She's sick, it can't be helped.

Crys: -Sigh- Well, let's get on with this. Joci isn't able to welcome you, at the moment, so Kuro and I are. First off, thank you for reading and reviewing this story, we greatly appreciate it from all of you.

Kuro: On more important matters, Joci doesn't own the Little Mermaid Script, or the Tsubasa Cast, or even the KH II cast. Joci owns though, Crystal and I, and if we're are taken and used in other stories, you will be charged with stealing.

Crys: But please, enjoy this chapter. –Bows-

Chapter 6

Atlantis

Kuro lightly hummed to himself as he swam with Sapphire around the castle, and Lord Kurogane watched with a small smile. After his swim with Sapphire, his farther approached him. "Kuro."

"Yea dad?" He asked.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you." He said and swam off with Crush and Chris.

"What am I going to do with you Kuro." Sighed Kurogane.

Sea Cave

"My, what wonderful timing, the little prince has fallen in love with a human, a princess as a matter of fact! How lovely." Laughed a merman. He looked into the bubble sphere and two Barracudas appeared. "Tom, Jerry. Watch the prince carefully for me, I have an idea." He laughed and the fish hissed before disappearing.

Crystal Pov

I wore a long blue skirt that ended just above my ankle, and a blue top that had short sleeves. The necklace of my mother I still wore, and I held a small backpack in my hand. I looked out of my room and looked both ways. "Perfect, everyone is working on the other side of the castle."

I walked out of my room barefoot and closed my door. I ran down the hallway and stopped when the hallway ended and turned. I looked down the hallway and saw a maid leaving the library with an empty tray in her hand. I ran out and hid behind a column, and followed her as she left to a maid's room.

I ran past and continued till I came to the stairs. I looked around and saw some maids dusting. I quickly made my way down the steps and hid behind a large plant when they turned to see what the noise was. They soon continued with there work and I made a run for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, I spotted Beth and Anthony, the Chef. I quickly dropped to the floor when she turned toward the door to see who opened it. As she went to investigate, I crawled to the back door and unlocked the lower half and crawled out, locking it behind me.

I ran across the grass and over the sandy beach to the cove where I knew I made it. "I wasn't caught today, yes." I smiled and continued to walk farther from the castle along the beach. "Lets see what shells and stones I can find today." I smiled and started looking along the rocks and shore for shells and stones.

Kuro Pov

"Hey Kuro. You okay man?" Asked Chris.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Asked Kuro.

"You seem different, something on your mind?" Asked Crush.

"Or some ONE." Said Chris.

"Be quiet." Said Kuro swimming over a reef. "I just can't stop thinking about her." Said Kuro.

"You haven't been away from her for more than a day Kuro." Said Chris.

"So, I want to see her now, I want to see her everyday." He said leaving the reef and heading toward the cavern.

"You can do that, from a safe distance." Smiled Crush.

"I don't want to though, I want to get up close to her, talk to her about the human world, and I could tell her about us." Said Kuro.

"Big No, No!" Said Chris crossing his tentacles. "If she were to know about you merfolk, she'd tell others and then they'd want to fish you guys out of the sea." He said.

"She wouldn't do that, she's different!" He yelled.

"How do you know that!" Chris yelled back.

"Because I love her!" He yelled and entered his cavern closing it before they could enter.

"This is bad, I'm telling Lord Kurogane." Said Chris and he swam away leaving Crush swimming by the door.

"Kuro, could you please let me in?" Asked Crush. "You know I can't open the door myself."

After a few moments, the door opened slightly and he swam in and it closed behind him. He turned and faced Kuro. "Well, you want to tell me something, don't you." Said Kuro.

"Chris swam off to tell your dad that you, like a human…" He said softly.

"No, he wouldn't." Said Kuro swimming toward the light and over to a shelf of utensils.

"He is though, he even said it." Said Crush.

"What am I going to do, if dad found out-"

"If I found out what." Said a deeper voice from behind Crush.

They turned around slowly and saw Kurogane and behind him were Chris.

Crys: All done for now, sorry if it was short.

Kuro: We aren't the decision-maker of where to end, Joci is, and she had it planned to end here, sorry.

Crys: Thank you for reading, please review.

Kuro: For our next chapter, 5-7 reviews are needed, no doubles will be counted.

Crys: So, have a happy holiday and a merry new year.


	7. Chapter 7

Joci: Yes! I'm back and better than ever!

Crys: Did you see, we did what you asked for the last chapter.

Joci: Yes, and I thank you two SO much, I couldn't have done it with out you.

Kuro: You're welcome.

Joci: So, let's get down to business you two.

Crys: Yes! Thank you for reading our story and reviewing it, we really appreciate it so much from all of you!

Kuro: The Ocean's Love consists of character from KH2 and Tsubasa, which she doesn't own. The script is based on The Little Mermaid, but not actual, she doesn't own that either. Crystal and I are her own characters, if they are used in other stories, or taken from this story, conciquences will be made, thank you for reading. –Bows-

Crys: Please enjoy this chapter, of The Oceans Love.

Chapter 7

"Crush, Chris, leave us for a moment." He said and the two swam away in an instant leaving Kuro with his farther.

Kurogane swam in more and looked around the room. "What is this junk?" He asked.

"This isn't junk, it's my collection." Said Kuro.

"Of what." He asked.

"Human stuff from shipwrecks." Said Kuro softly.

"What have I told you about humans Kuro! There's dangerous." Said Kurogane turning to look at a shelf.

"How do you know, you've never been to the surface-" Kuro stopped himself and covered his mouth as Kurogane turned around in an instant.

"The surface! You went to the surface to see them!" He yelled.

"Not exactly, just talk to Selphie, a seagull." He said quietly.

"A seagull, what if a human had spotted you!" He yelled.

"They didn't see me, only a land creature pet." He said without realizing his mistake.

"You were seen by one of their 'pets', where!" He yelled.

"No where." He said and looked away.

"Kuro, if the land creature saw you, a human must have! What am I going to do to make you learn to stay away from them!" Yelled Kurogane. He looked around the room and spotted a blade. He grabbed it and unsheathed it.

"Dad, what are you doing!" Yelled Kuro.

"Teaching you a lesson." He said and started to ruin the human items with the blade.

"Dad, stop!" Yelled Kuro grabbing onto his arm.

"No." He said and continued to destroy the items.

"Dad, please, stop!" Said Kuro gripping onto his arm tighter.

Kurogane stopped and he dropped the sword. Kuro let go of him and turned swimming to a rock and sat on it silently. Kurogane left the cavern and headed back to Atlantis with a major headache.

Inside the cavern, Kuro sat on his rock slightly crying, when he heard something fall from behind him. "Who's there?" He asked looking behind him.

Two barracudas swam out from a dark area. "Young Kuro, are you in love?" Asked one with a left fang missing.

"Why should I tell you. How'd you get in here anyway, this is my cavern, leave now." He said pointing to the exit.

"What a shame, and we know someone who may have wanted to help." Said one with a right fang missing.

"Yes, one who could have made your dream come true." Said the one with the left fang missing.

"And live with your little human." Finished the one with the right fang missing.

They were about to leave back into the darkness when Kuro called out. "Wait!" He said and they turned around.

"Yes?" They asked.

"This person, he could turn me into a human?" He asked.

"Of course." Said the one with the left fang missing.

"The wizard Roxas is very powerful, and makes other merpeople's dreams come true." Said the one with the right fang missing.

"Roxas, he was banned from Atlantis cause he wanted to take control of the throne. I'm sorry, I can't." He said and turned away.

"But why not?" Asked the one with the left fang missing.

"Would you rather suffer to watch your love grow up with another man than yourself?" Asked the one with the right fang missing.

"No." Said Kuro.

"Would you rather mope the rest of your life knowing you'll never be able to see her or be with her?" Asked the one with the left fang missing.

"No." He said.

"Then come with us, Roxas is waiting." Said the one with the right fang missing.

Kuro turned to them. "Right." He said and followed them out of the cavern.

Crys: Ah! Why'd you do that Kuro.

Kuro: I'd do anything to be with you, and besides, I'm just following the script here, see. –Holds up script-

Crys: Oh! I love you.

Kuro: I love you too.

Joci: Okay, enough of the lovey dovey stuff, you both got to help me with The Lost Children now before tonight, remember?

Crys: Oh! Right, I'll get the notebook upstairs! –Runs up stairs to retreive the story-

Joci: And as for all of you who read this, please review, it will encourage me very much with Exams around the corner.

Kuro: Alright, today all we ask for is as many reviews as you all can get in, thank you.

Crys: I got it!

Joci: Good, now we can work on that for the rest of the day.

Crys: K, bye for now everyone!

Joci: More will come to ya soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuro: Taps his fingers impatiently.

Crys: Theres and explanation in all of this, trust me, check out Joci's profile for the update.

Kuro: I can't take this, why dose she always have to be late?!

Crys: Kuro, calm down, she's just getting back into her old pattern of living, okay. Nothing will stop her from writing these stories now, trust me.

Kuro: Crystal…

Crys: See, all better. Pokes him on the nose

Joci: Walks in Okay, and onto the next, chapter… 8. Yes, perfect. Hello everyone, thanks for joining Crystal, Kuro and me on this updated chapter of The Ocean's Love. I'll try to make this one long cause of the long wait, so here we go.

Crys: We'd like to thank all of you readers and reviewers out there who have supported us this far. Personal thank you's will be sent once the story's finished.

Kuro: Finally, my job. Joci does not own the script of 'he Little Mermaid', The characters of KHII or Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle, only Crystal and Myself, Kuro, are her creations. If any of these ideas are stole, there will be consequences. Thx for reading, now on to chapter 8 of, The Oceans Love.

Chapter 8

He followed them when he heard his name being called.

"Kuro, wait!" Yelled Crush.

"What is it Crush?" Asked Kuro.

"What are you doing with these shady guys?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern." He said and they swam off.

"Wait for me Kuro!" Yelled Crush and he followed him.

They swam away from Atlantis and toward a crevice, where a ship rested by it. They swam toward it and Kuro and Crushed stopped short at the entranceway. "Come now, Roxas doesn't like people dilly dallying." Said the one missing the left tooth.

Kuro nodded and swam in. "Ah, wait for me Kuro." Said Crush who followed him into the cavern. As they made their way threw the corridors, a light got brighter.

The two barracudas swam a head and they entered a room, "Roxas, we have guests." Said both of them.

"Ah, we do I see." He smiled as Kuro and Crush entered the room. "Please, come in." He smiled and they swam a bit closer as he swam toward them. "We haven't had guests in a long while, right Tom, Jerry?" He asked and they both nodded their heads.

"Indeed." Said Tom, the one missing the right fang.

"A very long time." Said Jerry, the one missing the left fang.

"Now, how may I help you boys?" He asked.

"Uh, well you see, I heard from those two, that you could turn me into a human." Said Kuro.

"Why yes I can." He said and swam toward Kuro and put an arm around his shoulder. "I've made tons of wishes, just like yours." He said pulling him toward a large clam.

"Really?" Asked Kuro.

"Sure can." Said Roxas now letting him go and going on the other side of the clam. "But you see, my magic has a limited amount of time. In order for it to be permanent, you must have her kiss you before the third sunset." He said showing him in bubbles. "If not, you become a merman again and controlled by me." He said.

"You mean, if I don't kiss her by the third sunset, I'll be stuck as a merman again." He said.

"Yup, and there's also a price you must pay too." He said.

"What?" He asked.

"Your voice." Said Roxas.

"Wha! Then how do I tell her I love her then." He said.

"What, you don't know that humans that can't speak use body language. Come on, it'll be easy. You'll get your voice back too if you kiss her before the sunset." Said Roxas and he pulled out a golden contract and a dead fish skeleton quill. "Just sign here, and we'll get this started." He smiled.

"Wait, Kuro! Is this what you really want to do. You'll never be able to see us again." Said Crush.

Kuro took the quill and looked at him, he looked at the contract and signed, _Kuro_. "Yes, yes!" Yelled Roxas and he put the contract away and started to make the spell when suddenly water surrounded him and he felt his voice leaving him. "Yes." Said Roxas and put the voice in a shell necklace. The water spun around Kuro faster and he felt as if his fin was being ripped apart, and his air leaving him.

The water died down and Kuro floated there kicking his legs and holding onto his throat as some bubbles started to come out. "Kuro!" Yelled Crush and he swam over to him and pushed him threw a large hole in the roof of the boat and swam him up to the surface as Roxas laugh faded in the distance.

Crys: Well… that wasn't as long as The Lost Children chapter you updated…

Joci: My mom's kicking me off the computer, sorry. An update will be made soon though.

Crys: Okay!

Kuro: Thank you for reading again, and now you must review for the next chapter, you hear. Thx again.

Crys: Byebye!

Joci: Later everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Crys: Oh Kuro, we're finally being updated!

Kuro: I know, and its thanks to Joci here. -They look over at her unconsis and tied up body.-

Crys: Well, we can get the show on the road without her.

Kuro: -nods- you start.

Crys: All right, thank for all the reviews from you fans, we love you, but that one person. Anyone who sends another anonymous review that was bad, we'll remove the privilege for non-members to review.

Kuro: Onto further business, the script of the little mermaid, and the characters of Tsubasa, are not owned by Joci. Oh, lets also not for get the characters of KHII, they're not owned by Joci either.

Crys: Please enjoy this chapter of, The Oceans Love

Chapter 9

Once they reached the surface, Kuro gasped and started to feel woozy. "It's okay Kuro, I got you." Said Crush and he swam him to shore by the cove next to the castle.

-The shore-

"Kuro, what are we going to do, if your farther finds out, he'll kill us." Said Crush.

Kuro sighed and shook his head a bit, getting some of the water out with it. He waved his hand and looked away.

"If you're saying it's fine, then I disagree." Said Crush and Kuro frowned.

"Well, well, well. If my eyes don't deceive me, I see young Kuro here as a human." Said Selphire landing on a rock by them.

"Hi Selphie." Said Crush and Kuro waved.

"Why don't you speak sugar, I know you can." She said.

"But he can't now, Roxas the wizard took it from him as his price to become a human." Said Crush and Kuro nodded.

"He took your voice, that's observed." She said and flapped her wings. "I'll help you Kuro, but first, you can't go walking around naked." She said looking at him as he tried to stand.

He fell back on his butt and frowned. "It's okay, you'll get it soon enough." Said Crush as Selphie took off. She soon came back with a pair of ripped pants that looked like shorts.

"Put this on, that will at least cover your lower parts." She said and Kuro took it and slipped it onto his legs and pulled it up till they rested on his hips. "Perfect!" She smiled.

"He doesn't have to cover his chest?" Asked Crush.

"No, male humans tend to have their shirts off when its this time of year and on the beach." She said. "Now, lets get you walking." She said and Kuro stood wobbly, before catching a rock and using it to stand up against. He ended up getting the basic down, walking and a bit of running.

"You're doing great Kuro." Said Crush jumping out of the water as Kuro ran past him on the shore.

"Well done Kuro, that should be all you'll need to learn for now." Said Selphie as she flew above him.

Kuro bowed slightly and then stood back up and looked around.

"What is it Kuro?" Asked Crush when he then heard it too, someone was walking toward them.

Crush swam behind a rock and Selphie sat perched on the cove wall watching the girl approach them.

"I thought I heard someone running." She said aloud and turned to walk more along the beach when she saw a boy standing there in ripped pants. "Oh my!" She said and hurried over to him. "Are you alright? What happened to you?" She asked looking at some cuts on his legs, unknowing to her they were from him trying to walk.

He placed a hand on his throat and tried to speak.

"Oh, so you can't talk." She frowned and looked over him. "You seem familiar, have we bet before?" She asked.

He was about to nod when he shook his head no instead.

"Oh, I see." She said and took his hand. "You must have come from a different continent, was your boat shipwrecked?" She asked.

He nodded to go along with it and he pointed to the sea.

"I see, my ship suddenly got wrecked during that last storm. Did yours as well?" She asked and he nodded. "Were there any survivors?" She asked and shook his head no. "I see, well why don't you come with me, I want to help you." She said and started to pull him and lead him back to where she came from.

He followed her, happy that his princess found him, but sad that he could not speak to her.

Kuro watched the sea as they walked back toward the castle, spotting Crush every now and then watching him, and Selphie flew over them high in the air.

"You'll have to excuse my farther, he may be over joyed that we have a male guest in the castle for once." She smiled and Kuro nodded when she looked back at him. "I'm Crystal, if you wanted to know. My farther is Fai D. Flowright, lord of this kingdom."

Kuro nodded again and followed her up the path of dirt in the tall grass. "That's where I live." She said and pointed to the castle and he looked at it in a daze.

"Come on, daddy probably knows I'm gone already." She smiled and pulled him to move a bit faster down the path leading back toward the house.

Joci: Ugh. My head hurts.

Crys: -Gasp- She's up!

Joci: What happened, why am I tied up?

Kuro: Oh, because it's a, its all a dream, yea yea, a dream.

Joci: Oh, so… why aren't I'm waking up?

Crys: Urk, She's onto us whispers

Kuro: Uh, try going back to sleep, it might work.

Joci: Okay. -Closes eyes and falls asleep-

Crys: -Phew- That was close.

Kuro: Let's just finish this quickly.

Crys: Yea, you're first.

Kuro: Thank you for reading this chapter, we'd like you to review, and no bad ones, okay, or asking stupid questions like some reviewer.

Crys: So till then-

Joci: This isn't a dream, I knew it! You tied me down and knock me out! Crys, Kuro! Get me out of here!

Crys: Byefornow!

Joci: Crys!!!! Kuro!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Joci: Hello everyone. Long time no update, huh.

Crys: Oh my gosh, it's been too long!

Kuro: Yea, we were thinking you were never going to update again.

Joci: I know, but it's been so much to do lately, especially these few weeks coming up.

Crys: What's coming up?

Joci: Well, prom is next Saturday, I have my exams to study for the week after that, I have a bit of make up work to do, and I'm working. I'm preparing for college in September, oh, and I'll be graduating the 15th, I have a wedding the 6th, and I'll be getting a tattoo.

Kuro: …

Crys: Wow, your are having some conflicts.

Joci: Yea, and that's only three weeks. I forgot to mention my senior trip, my senior dinner, the award ceremony, graduation preparations, and scholarship info to fill out.

Kuro: Alright, we get the idea. We're just glad you're updating.

Crys: Yes. It's good to have you back.

Joci: Thank you, and I feels good to be back.

Kuro: Before this chapter begins, we'd like to inform you all that Joci does not have any right's over any characters but Crystal and myself.

Crys: Main characters were created and are owned by Clamp and Disney Kingdom Hearts.

Joci: Thanks for reading and we hope you like this chapter of The Ocean's Love

Chapter 10

They walked up to the back door of the castle where it was unlocked. "Follow me." Said Crystal and Kuro nodded, following her through the kitchen and out the door. They were about to make it up the stairs when a loud bark was heard and two pairs of footsteps running toward them.

"Woof!" Barked Shadow jumping on Kuro making him fall to the floor.

"Shadow!" Said Crystal and started to pull him off of him when her farther came to the top of the steps.

"Crystal, where have you been!" He asked.

"I-I went to the beach, when I saw this boy, from my window!" She said quickly looking at Kuro and he nodded as she pulled Shadow off of him.

"Really, if that were true, why were you missing for 5 hours?" He asked and she laughed slightly.

"Guess you caught me there." She smiled.

"Thought so." Said Fai and he looked at Kuro. "What's your name?" He asked and Kuro shook his head a bit pointing to his voice.

"He can't speak dad. But from what I asked him on the beach, he was shipwrecked. He lives across sea. No one survived, and he's alone. I didn't get his name." She frowned.

"Hum, I see." Said Fai. "Well, we'll just have to give him shelter then." He smiled and ruffled Kuro's hair a bit. "Why don't you go and get changed for supper Crystal, and I'll get this one ready." He said looking at Kuro.

"Okay." She smiled and started to go up stairs before turning back to wave to them before running toward her room.

"Alright, why don't we find you a room to stay in." Said Fai and he turned walking down a hallway and Kuro followed with Shadow beside him.

They stopped at a large door and Fai opened it. "This is a guests bedroom, it has one of the best views of the ocean, and its more suitable for you since it is boy colors." Said Fai walking in and he opened the curtains letting the sunlight enter. "Sora, Riku!" He called and then two men in suits walked in and bowed.

"How may we be of service, Fai?" Asked Riku.

"This young man is going to be staying with us, if you could get him bathed and tailored for supper, and get a few extra pairs of cloths, that would be great." Said Fai.

"Yes sir." They both said and started to get to work by ushering Fai and Shadow out of the room, then taking his measurements, and Sora started to work on an outfit as Riku washed Kuro.

"It's nice to have guests in the castle again." Said Riku pouring some water on Kuro's head to get the soap out. "Ever since our queen died, there have been none, up until now that is." He smiled.

"That's right." Said Sora walking in with a suit. "Have him change into this once he's dried up." He said. "I'm still working on a few other sets of cloths." He said.

"Sure thing." Smiled Riku and continued to wash Kuro till he was clean. "There, that should do. Get out." He said and Kuro stepped out of the tub almost slipping on the floor. Riku handed him a towel and he wrapped it around this waist as Riku dried off the rest of his body.

"Okay, I got 7 sets of cloths done and- Riku! Why isn't he dressed yet!" Yelled Sora.

"He was more dirty than you thought." He said and helped Kuro into his outfit, which consisted of long black pants, a white shirt, and black tie. "There, good as new." He said and ran his fingers through his own hair.

"I'll say." Said Sora and handed Kuro the shoes. Kuro slipped into them and Sora tied them. "There, you're all set for dinner now." Smiled Sora.

Kuro bowed slightly to them when Shadow ran in through the door toward him.

"No, Shadow." Said Riku and was about to grab him as he jumped toward Kuro, when Kuro caught his paws and held him up a bit before letting them go and he landed back on his front feet before sitting and Kuro petted him.

"My, I've never seen Shadow take to anyone like him." Said Sora.

"I know, maybe its destiny for our princess." Said Riku as he and Sora led Kuro and Shadow to the dinner hall room. There, another servant opened the door and escorted him to the table where Fai stood by the window looking out at the sea holding a wineglass.

"Lord Flowright, our guest." He bowed.

"Thank you Tidus, please ring for Crystal to hurry." He smiled.

"Yes." He said and nodded leaving.

"Lad, why don't you come here and enjoy the view with me." Smiled Fai and Kuro walked over to him and stood by him. He looked out the glass window and spotted the sun halfway missing from the water and turning the clouds different colors like the shells he'd find in the reefs. "Lad, you see that setting sun?" Asked Fai and Kuro nodded. "My wife, died last year on her boat. She was traveling to find different styles of painting and drawing. She learned one from across sea, and the crewmembers that survived from the shipwreck said she painted a beautiful picture of the sunset. She's always loved the sunset, but no matter what she tried, she could never get it right. I guess she learned how to though across seas, but that night she sank with her ship, and the painting went along with it." He said and took a sip of his wine. "I guess you could say we eat here cause the sun is shining in the room, but more in memory of my wife, and Crystal's mother." He said.

Kuro nodded and was about to look back out the window when he heard the door open. He turned to it and saw Crystal walk in wearing a simple blue dinner dress that matched her eyes, and she wore her hair back as much as she could, letting bangs hang over her eyes. He was about to walk over to her when Fai moved first. "Crystal, you look lovely tonight." He smiled placing a gentle hand on her face.

"Thank you dad." She smiled and he walked to his seat at the table and she walked over to Kuro. "Hello." She smiled. Kuro smiled back and gently moved a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Oh, thank you." She smiled. "You look nice too." He nodded and then escorted her to her seat and pushed the chair in for her slightly and then moved around the table and took his seat across from her.

"So, you come from across sea?" Asked Fai placing his wineglass down.

Kuro nodded and looked out at the sea.

"You must have come from a far distance, you don't look like any people we've seen." Said Fai as servants brought out the salad and placed them in front of them.

"Dad, I was thinking of taking him around the kingdom a bit." Smiled Crystal.

"What a wonderful idea." Smiled Fai, "show the lad around, get to know one another." He smiled.

"Yea." She smiled and looked over at Kuro and he smiled back. They ate the salad and soon the main course was brought out, chicken, and different veggies. Kuro ate slowly, taking in the new taste and enjoying it.

After dinner, Crystal escorted Kuro around the castle and showed him the flower garden. As they walked along the patio and passing many different scents of flowers Crystal stopped in front of a flower and knelt down in front of it. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" She said aloud and Kuro nodded to himself. "This was my mothers favorite flower, the Lilacs." She smiled and plucked one and brought it to her nose.

She smelt it then brought it to Kuro's nose and he smelt it. He smiled and she took the flower back and held it close lightly rubbing a petal with her finger. "Before my mother left, I remember she smelt of her flower garden, especially the lilacs. She told me she'd come back to me once she learned all she could, so I waited. I waited here with my farther. I visited her garden everyday, just so I could remember her scent. Even now I believe she's working on her flowers, though I know she isn't." She said and walked over to a stone bench by a fountain and took a seat.

Kuro followed and took a seat beside her. He sat silently and looked down at her slightly as she fiddled with the flower in her hand. "It's funny, I feel like I met you, but I don't even know your name." She said.

Kuro smiled and slightly shook his head. "Alright, I'll guess." She said. "Alex?" He slightly shook his head no. "Brendan?" No. "Hum, Chris?" No. "Daniel?" no. "Eric?" no. "Ian?" no. "Joshua?" no. "Leo?" no. "This is harder than it looks, can you give me a hint?" She asked.

Kuro looked around then spotted Selphie sleeping in a pond and pointed to it. "Hum?" She looked and saw the seagull. "What's a seagull doing in the garden, they never come here." She said and put her flower down and stood walking over to the pond and startled the seagull that took off flying toward Kuro and landed in the tree above him.

As Crystal made her way back, he looked up at Selphie. "What you want sugar?" She asked.

"Sorry about that, mom would never want a seagull in her garden, now what about that hint to your name?" She asked.

"Oh, I see." Whispered Selphie and Kuro nodded both to her and Crystal.

"Really?" She asked and Kuro nodded again, "What is it?"

He pointed him and Selphie spoke quietly. "Kuro.

"What was that?" Said Crystal and she looked around.

"Kuro." Whispered Selphie and she looked at Kuro who nodded.

"Your names Kuro?" She asked and Kuro smiled.

She smiled back. "Kuro, I would have never thought." She smiled. "Come on Kuro, we have a big day a head of us tomorrow." Smiled Crystal getting up and taking his hand. He held it slightly tight in his and followed her back inside and he brought her to her room. "I'll see you tomorrow Kuro, will you be able to find your way back to your room?" She asked.

Kuro nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled and waved slightly closing her bedroom door, and Kuro walked back to his room.

-Crystal's room-

Crystal smiled leaning against the door, "Kuro." She whispered.

"Ah, my lady. You've returned." Smiled a girl walking out of the bathroom. "I've filled the tube for you." She smiled.

"Thank you Kairi." She said and walked past her and into the bathroom. She striped and got in sighing. "Ah, thank you Kairi."

"Your welcome." She smiled picking the cloths up and putting them in a hamper. She then got a towel and a wooden bucket of supplies. She put them by the tub, then helped Crystal wash. "How was your day my lady?" She asked.

"It was wonderful, I had so much fun. Even though Kuro can't talk, he's so, special. I think I'm in love." She blushed.

"My lady!" She said and accidentally dropped the brush into the tub. "My lady, this is wonderful news." She smiled.

"Thank you Kairi, but please, it's a secret. I still don't know how he feels." She said taking a hold of her hands.

"I will my lady." She smiled. "I'm so happy for you too." She said softly.

"Thank you." She smiled. Crystal finished washing and got out and changed into pj's after drying and brushing her hair. Kairi left for the night to her room, and Crystal soon fell asleep as well.

-Kuro's room-

Kuro walked into the room when Riku and Sora soon ran up to him. "Your back late, we thought you got lost." Said Sora.

Kuro smiled and shook his head slightly. He looked out into the garden threw his window and Riku followed his gaze. "Ah, Crystals favorite place, of course." He smiled and hit Sora over the head.

"Ow, that hurt you know." He said rubbing his head.

"Don't you see, Crystal never lets anyone into the garden, just her farther and the gardeners, this lad though, Crystal must already have a liking for him." Smiled Riku.

Sora looked like he was thinking a bit. "Your right, why didn't we think of that sooner!" He laughed and they each hooked an arm around Kuro's. "Come along, time for a bath then bed." Said Riku and both he and Sora help Kuro bathe and changed him into Pj's and sent him to bed.

Joci: Applaudable enough?

Crys: Very.

Kuro: Not bad, i like how this one came out anyway.

Crys: So what's going to happen next?

Joci: You'll just have to wait and see, won't you. :)

Crys: The suspense!!

Kuro: I'd like to thank you on behalf of the ladies for reading, and we'd like to ask you to please leave a short and simple review if you could, thank you.

Crys: Have a nice night everyone.

Joci: Check out some of my other stories, i may have updated one of those. Thx. And remember, REVIEWS!!


End file.
